Engineers expend great efforts to improve performance and efficiency of industrial machines. These machines include turbines and complex systems that are configured to generate power (e.g., electrical power) from moving fluid (e.g., liquids and gasses). Improvements may address various areas including structure and control of the machine(s). These improvements may increase operating efficiency and/or reduce capital expenses and operating costs for the machine.